


Sexual Awakening

by moonlittides



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, F/F, Feelings Realization, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Petra is bi, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Since meeting JR, Petra has been experiencing inexplicable emotions and feeling increasingly tense. When JR enters the door to her dreams, all of the pieces fall together and Petra has the sexual awakening of her life. Based on Petra's dream from 4x10.





	Sexual Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So JTV finally did it, they made bi Petra canon, yay! I never thought this day would come but I'm SO happy it did. JR is the perfect love interest for Petra and Yael's chemistry with Rosario is incredible. Although the show totally delivered in 4x10 on giving us some great Petra/JR scenes, I really wanted to expand on Petra's dream because I'm so excited for the future of this ship and due to the nature of the show they couldn't give us the good stuff haha. It's based entirely on the scene from the show, so the dialogue at the beginning is the same. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and lets hope the writers stay true to this ship because it has so much potential and promise.

 

Petra sinks into the couch, glass of wine in hand and lets out a sigh. Switching off has always been something she’s been terrible at and she rarely has any reprieve from the chaos of her life or the white noise that fills her mind. There’s only one way she’s ever been able to relax and since sex isn’t an option tonight she’ll just have to make do with wine. 

As she sinks into the cushions of the couch, she can feel how wrought with tension her body is, as though every muscle is tightened. She promised herself she would have some much needed R&R tonight but already her mind is buzzing with a million and anxieties. Despite her complete faith in Jane Ramos, she’s plagued by the pending case set against her for Aneska’s death. If she’s found guilty her entire life and everything she’s worked for will be destroyed - her business, her daughters.

No, that won’t happen. Jane won’t let that happen. The thought of Jane seems to fill Petra with warmness that radiates out from her chest. Petra has never been quite so taken with someone she’s known for such a short amount of time, particularly a woman. Her relations with women have always been somewhat strained and uneasy, but with Jane it’s simple and fun. Honestly, the thought of the two of them parting ways has played on Petra’s mind more than she cares to admit. Lately the times she’s with Jane are when she feels most at ease. She just loves being around her, chatting to her, gazing upon her... She cannot recall seeing a woman quite so beautiful and entrancing as Jane. She oozes charisma, confidence and sexiness. 

Petra shakes her head and pushes thoughts of Jane away from her mind, telling herself she’s being crazy. As she heads towards her office in hope of finding a distraction there’s three raps at the door. She frowns and wanders over to answer it wondering who’s be visiting at this hour. When she opens the door she’s surprised to see Jane. 

“JR. I wasn’t expecting you.” It’s as though Jane read her mind. Petra is suddenly aware that she’s dressed in her nightgown and robe, and glances down at herself self-consciously. “Sorry, I’m not dressed.”

Jane doesn’t seem to mind and leans against the door with a smile on her face. “I have an update from the DA. Looks like I got you off.” 

“Really?” Relief swells in Petra’s chest. 

Jane’s twinkling brown eyes remain fixated on Petra and it causes Petra’s stomach to somersault. 

Jane bites her lip and her eyes sweep across Petra’s body and back up to her eyes. “Yeah.” She reaches her hand out and in one swift motion unties Petra’s robe, stepping closer to her. 

Petra’s breath catches in her throat and her heart hammers against her chest. She knows she should want to push Jane away, but she finds her entire body craving more _. Needing_  more. 

Jane gently slides her robe off her shoulders in one swift motion. Where her fingertips glide across Petra’s skin, goose pimples erupt and an involuntary shudder flows through her. 

“Now I’m really gonna get you off.”

Petra stares at Jane in awe and surprise, completely paralysed and unable to comprehend the events that are unfolding. Jane closes the door behind her and in an instant her lips are on Petra’s. 

Jane’s lips are soft and unyielding, and the kiss feather-like and utterly unique. Petra has kissed more men than she can recall over the years, but never a woman. She finds herself enjoying every part of it. The sweet smell of Jane’s perfume, the softness of her skin, plumpness of her lips, the way she kisses her softly and slowly. All the tension in Petra’s body begins to ease each passing second that Jane kisses her. 

As Jane lightly flits her tongue across Petra’s lip to encourage her to open her mouth, Petra finds herself willingly giving Jane access. The first time she feels Jane’s tongue brush against hers Petra experiences an explosion of sexual desire. An almost inaudible moan vibrates at the back of Petra’s throat as she shifts closer to Jane, her confidence expanding. Petra winds her fingers through her smooth dark hair and presses her body closer against Jane which elicits a smile from Jane that Petra can feel against her mouth. 

Jane wraps her hands around Petra’s bare back as Petra glides the zipper of Jane’s dress down. Jane breaks away from their kiss to pull the dress off her shoulders and let’s it pool at her feet. Petra cannot help but gaze longingly and lustfully at Jane’s half naked form. Her bronzed skin has a radiant glow, her long legs are toned and she has slight definition on her abs. She’s wearing lacy black underwear that accentuates her breasts and leaves little to the imagination. Petra finds it increasingly difficult to breathe and cannot comprehend how it is possible to have such an overwhelming attraction and desire for another human being. 

Jane’s unfaltering confidence is incredibly sexy and she doesn’t hesitate in shedding herself of her underwear until she’s completely naked and standing before Petra. Petra has seen naked women before and although her curiosity led her to peer over at them on occasion, she has never felt this way before. She doesn’t just think Jane is beautiful, she doesn’t just admire her form, she is ravenous for her and wants Jane to utterly posses her. 

She allows Jane to pull her nightdress over her head until she’s also naked and Petra’s resolve completely dissolves, her need for Jane consuming her from the inside out. She throws herself into Jane, their naked flesh colliding and captures her mouth in an erratic and hungry kiss. 

Petra can feel Jane’s breasts pressed up against hers and although it’s new, it’s the most arousing sensation she’s ever felt. Petra cannot resist reaching her hands out to touch Jane’s breasts, gently massaging them in her palms. Feeling Jane in her hand causes a searing heat to permeate throughout her body. 

Jane moves away from Petra’s mouth and begins to lick her ears, nibbling at her lobes and then trailing her mouth across her neck and collarbone. Petra leans her head back and her eyes drop shut. The sensations are so sweet that more shivers shoot through her. 

She can already feel her wetness on the inside of her thighs and her centre throbs lightly, craving Jane’s touch. Jane lightly guides Petra backwards until they fall back onto the couch, Jane on top of Petra. 

Petra can scarcely believe that having a naked woman on top of her feels so completely natural. In fact, it’s the most natural and wholesome she has ever felt. 

“I’ve wanted you naked and underneath me since the moment I laid eyes on you,” Jane says. 

“Really?” 

Jane nods and kisses Petra’s neck a few times before, making her way to her chest. She lightly grazes her tongue across Petra’s erect and sensitive nipples. Circling her tongue around her areolas and gently using her hands to massage her breasts, Petra feels her every care float away on a cloud. 

Petra begins to squirm impatiently as Jane continues to ravish the top half of her body with her mouth and hands. When she feels Jane sinking lower and lower Petra feels herself winding tighter, the anticipation unbearable. Her eyes lower to look at Jane and Petra sees her staring at her soaked centre. 

“For me?” she says with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows. 

Petra bites her lip and nods. 

With her hands Jane parts Petra’s wet folds and swipes her tongue right through her core. Elation is the only word that can describe the way it makes Petra feel. It’s as though this is everything she never realised she’d been waiting for her entire life. 

Jane’s tongue is firm yet gentle as she circles Petra’s opening and swirls around her engorged flesh. Each time she gets increasingly closer to Petra’s aching erect bud and Petra cannot help but grind lightly so as to drive Jane’s tongue even closer. 

Jane’s hands wander up and down Petra’s body the entire time her tongue is exploring Petra’s most intimate area. Petra would usually feel self conscious about someone’s hands gliding across her stomach and hips after having the twins, but with Jane she cannot find it in herself to care. She feels so desperately wanted and is so filled with desire herself that it leaves room for nothing else. She can scarcely remember the worries she had earlier and every ounce of tension or unease that was plaguing her melts into nothingness. 

Petra has received cunnilingus in the past and like most women, it takes the top spot as being her favourite sexual act, but unlike Jane who is so willing to take her time and slowly build her up, her past partners were always so impatient and lacking in technique. Jane’s combination of kisses, nibbles and the alternating pressures and patterns her tongue make cause Petra’s entire body feel a warm tingling sensation. The pleasure is consistent and unyielding and builds and builds with each passing second. 

Petra’s hands wind into Jane’s hair as she presses harder against her mouth. Jane slides her tongue inside Petra and slowly wiggles her head from side to side so her nose is grazing Petra’s clit. 

It feels so damn good that Petra can no longer win the fight to remain modest and her heaving breathing turns into light moans. She feels Jane smiling against her, clearly satisfied and proud of the profound reaction and affect she has on Petra. 

When Jane zones in on Petra’s hardened nub, Petra loses all resolve and tugs on Jane’s hair whilst grinding erratically against her face, until Petra’s juices are smeared all over her. 

The orgasm that violently rips through Petra’s body is other worldly and causes her body to cease all movement before frantically spasming out of control, her legs tightening around Jane’s head. Forgetting she’s in a hotel full of guests and staff, Petra’s moans turn into cries of euphoric pleasure and she bites her lip until it bleeds in an attempt to keep quiet. 

Jane moves from Petra’s sopping centre and when Petra comes down from her high Jane kisses her ferociously. 

“That was so damn hot,” Jane tells her through gritted teeth. 

“You’re incredible.” Petra smiles and kisses Jane again appreciative and longingly.

Petra can feel Jane’s wetness pooling on her thigh and sits up, wrapping her arms about Jane’s back. Petra’s face is as red as a tomato, her body sticky with sweat but she doesn’t care one bit. She nibbles on Jane’s bottom lip, tasting herself on Jane’s mouth and says, “Now, it’s time to get  _you_  off.” 

Jane grins and begins to slowly grind her wet cunt down onto Petra’s bare thigh. Petra holds Jane close, her eyes on her the entire time as she watches. It’s the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen and feels her centre begin to ache once more. 

Petra watches as Jane’s chest heaves, beads of sweat gathering on her brown skin between her breasts. Petra licks it and sinks her nails into Jane’s pert ass to guide her motions. Not that she needs guiding. Jane knows exactly what she wants and how to get it, it’s part of the reason Petra is so enamoured by her. 

Her weight bears down on Petra’s thigh harder and harder, but Petra doesn’t mind. Seeing how much pleasure Jane is experiencing gets Petra’s heart beating hard in her chest and her breathing grows shallow. 

Jane notices and reaches her hand down to Petra’s still soaking folds. She jerks lightly from the initial contact, still sensitive from her first orgasm. But when Jane begins to circle her fingers around Petra’s wetness, she finds herself on the brink of a second orgasm almost immediately. 

Petra meets Jane’s gorgeous big brown eyes and bites her lip, nodding enthusiastically as Jane’s hand continues working against her. Jane is much more vocal than Petra and her moans are already loud which only turns Petra on more. 

When Jane’s rhythm suddenly gets out of whack Petra realises she’s about to come and stares on at her in awe as her hips involuntarily jerk and she throws her head backwards, pumping down on her thigh at great speed, as though she cannot get enough. Seeing Jane who is usually so composed and serious with her hair a mangled mess, her lipstick smeared across her face, her body glistening with sweat and completely at Petra’s mercy is a sight to behold. 

Petra continues to stare at Jane in awe and despite still being lost amidst the frenzy of her orgasm, Jane’s expert hand manages to pull a second more intense and sudden orgasm from Petra. This time just as Petra is reaching her peak, Jane slips her fingers inside and no amount of lip biting can stop the screams that come from Petra as her lower belly tightens and erupts with pleasure. Her walls violently convulse sending shock waves throughout her body and a gush of liquid spurts onto Jane’s hand. 

The two women remain clutched in one another’s embrace for a few seconds, trembling, breathless and completely spent. They collapse down onto the couch, their bodies entwined and sprawled across each other. 

Petra has never experienced such mind-blowing orgasms in her life and although squirting was a phenomenon she’d heard of, she never thought it’s something that would happen to her. 

“Well, I have to say of all the lawyers I’ve ever had, none have ever quite gone the extra mile like you have.” Petra laughs breathlessly. 

“I’m all about the service, babe,” Jane winks. 

Petra runs her hands over Jane’s breasts still unable to comprehend what just happened but nonetheless ecstatic that it did. 

“It’s a good job the girls are at Rafael’s tonight.”

“In that case, care to go for round two?” 

Petra doesn’t have to be asked twice as she pulls Jane’s mouth down to hers and wraps her legs about her, giggles escaping both of them.

 

* * *

 

Petra jerks awake, a thin veil of sweat covering her body, the sound of hers and Jane’s laughter still echoing in her ears and an excruciating ache at her core. Visions from her dream flash before her eyes. Jane naked, her delectable breasts, her pert ass, her soft skin, the feel of her mouth, her tongue...

Before Petra has even had time to think about what she’s doing her hand has sunk beneath the covers and into her damp panties. She’s so turned on from the dream that she’s already soaked and she rubs her fingers over her sensitive clit. She keeps her eyes firmly closed as she relives the dream once more and slides her free across her abdomen and up to her breasts, all the while imagining that it’s Jane’s hands that are touching her. Her hand glides around her throbbing cunt and she’s so aroused that merely stimulating her clit isn’t enough so she slips two fingers inside herself. Curving her fingers up, Petra massages her g-spot and grazes her thumb across her clit. She imagines Jane’s head beneath her legs, the sensation of her hot tongue on her, the sound of her moans as she came on Petra’s leg, the feel of her juices on her skin... The sounds, sensations and visuals of the dreams whizz through Petra’s mind on replay, becoming more and more erratic and intense as the speed of her hands increases. 

All at once her walls contract around her fingers in an orgasm so powerful that she blacks out for a few seconds. It takes everything she has not to scream out Jane’s name at the top of her voice and as she rides out the wave of pleasure Jane is the one she sees. She sinks into the couch with her eyes closed, practically gasping for breath and can’t help the smile of satisfaction and relief that comes across her face. She lets out a small chuckle of disbelief and jubilation, the thoughts and feelings she’s been having since meeting Jane finally making sense. The way floating feeling she has whenever she’s near, the way her heart beats faster when Jane touches her, the building sexual tension that has resulted in her being in a constant state of arousal in the passing days. 

Petra barely has time to do anything at all before she heads to her bedroom and climbs into bed. Her fingers still wet with arousal, more sexual fantasies of Jane consume her mind and Petra’s hand wanders south once more, her appetite still not satisfied. 

She has never experienced these feelings towards a woman before and although it’s terrifying because of the uncertainty and confusion, Petra cannot seem to think on that right now because her body is screaming out to be touched and feeling this way about Jane feels pretty damn incredible. 


End file.
